


Up To Something

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gen Work, Het, One Shot, Robots Acting Like Younglings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFA, Red Alert/Rodimus - "I don't even want to know, do I?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up To Something

**Author's Note:**

> Went poking through the prompt lists at tf_rare_pairing and found the one above in my summary that created this ficlet.

Someone was up to something.

She had a feeling settling in spark when she came out of recharge that cycle that someone was up to something. A glance at the other berth in her shared quarters which showed no surprise to her is completely empty of its previous occupant and gives her an idea of who it is.

A cursory check of the spark bond and sensing the rich mischief there only furthers her suspicion.

Venting a soft sigh, she goes over to the energon dispensor and gets herself a small cube before leaving the room. She eventually comes across Rodimus and Hot Shot sitting a table in the rec room with their head bent close together whispering to each other.

As she nears them, the two start at her approach to the table, with matching guilty expressions on their faces. She stares hard at them as she sips from her cube, hiding a tiny grin with the cube when they start to squirm.

Finishing the cube, she tilts her her head to the side.

“I don't want to know, do I?”

“Nope.”

“Probably.”

“Don't come to me when you inevitably find trouble with your plots.”

Shaking her head at their protests, she turns to leave the room and them to their plotting with a small smirk on her face. Really though she had no idea why Brawn seemed to be of the idea that her bonding spark with Rodimus would curb his tendency for pranks.

With respect to her teammate though, that is not why she bonded her spark to Rodimus' spark and she is far to old to deal with renegade youngling pranks.


End file.
